


Skeletons

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perks of living with an anthropologist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skeletons on the carpet!

**Author's Note:**

> This is bit from my own experiences with Anthropology classes. I have to thank Bast for beating.

When Jim entered the loft after a long day at the station, the smell of chalk greeted him. Blair had held several lectures today and the younger man loved to make huge colourful drawings at the blackboard. After that he had always chalk smeared all over him. But there was also an unusual, slightly sweet smell. 

Jim eyes bulged when he saw his lover. Blair sat on the floor hunched over a pile of bones spread over the carpet. It was unmistakable - a human skeleton. 

"Woah, Chief! What's that?!" 

"Hi, Jim! I have to help out Wendy." He gestured with a long bone. 

"Why do we have a corpse in our living room?" Jim asked carefully and slowly. 

At that tone Blair grinned brightly and stood up to hug Jim, who drew back annoyed, when Blair held the bones under his nose. Blair ignored it and slung his arms around his lovers neck to kiss him thoroughly. 

"I have to help out Wendy, she is going to lead a dig and she always does an introduction. I needed to rehearse all the names of the bones and how they fit together." 

"You are going to a dig? You said nothing about you going away!" Jim said confused. 

"No, no. I'm only helping with the introduction." Blair held a collarbone in front of Jim's. "I can never figure out which side of the clavicula is the right one." 

"How long does he have to stay here?" Jim nodded at the spread out skeleton. 

"She, man, it's a she, about 35 years old or so. I'll bring her back tomorrow." 

"It will stay there till tomorrow?" Jim asked horrified. 

"No, I'll tuck her back in her box. Don't worry she won't do anything, she's been dead for about 700 years." Blair laughed at Jim. 

"Well. I don't like dead ladies in my living room. How about a proper kiss for your warrior?" 

"I thought you never ask." Blair whispered seductively. "When I've found out which one is the left tibia, I'll give you kiss that will let you forget your name and rank." He gently squeezed Jim's cock through the jeans. 

"Hmm. Okay! I'll take a shower and then I show you my favourite bone." Jim said nonchalantly and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Blair returned to his bones and stared speculatively down. "So tell me, babe, where do you belong?" 

Author and story notes above.

  



	2. Skeletons again!

"Ewwww!!!! Sandburg!!!" Jim yelled. 

Blair ran out of his room with clip board and pencils. 

"Jim! I thought you wouldn't be back before midnight!" 

"What, for god sake, is this?" Jim waved at the blankets on the floor and the huge pile of bones spread over them. 

"That's from an ossuary. We split the findings and I volunteered to help out." Blair explained patiently. 

"Shit! What was this? A mass grave? Those are the skeletons of at last 15 people. The last time it was only one dead girl." 

"Only parts of it. I think it is at least 25 and some children. Don't worry they'll be gone at night." 

"I hope so, I wanted to do something funny, surprise you!" Jim said pouting. 

"What kind of fun?" Blair asked eagerly, bones forgotten. 

"I thought we play alien love, alien sex again. I bought the green and the blue body paint and the antenna head set. I've even got the golden lenses." 

Blair gaped. "And who can be the alien?" 

"I thought we switch, one blue, cold warrior whose heart gets warmed by the love of a human. And the green sex slave fulfilling the secret wishes of his new master. What do you think?" 

Blair shoved Jim eagerly in the direction of the bathroom. 

"You'll help me later to sort and count that stuff!" Blair nodded at the bones. 

"Uhm, Sandburg........." 

"Shut up and get naked and green!" 

Jim grinned pleased. 

"As you wish. Master!" 

* * *


End file.
